So much
by Shattered Heartzz
Summary: Soul is sitting by Maka's hospital bed. He remembers memories of Maka and him while dating. What surprise will Soul get just for saying I love you? Suckish summary I know but please read!


I'll never forget you..

I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!

* * *

Soul was sitting beside Maka's hospital bed. He felt more tears roll down his cheek, but his face remained motionless. Empty. He had just been sitting there.

Holding her hand as she fought off death.

He was suppose to be in that bed. Not his beloved girlfriend and meister.

* * *

_"Soul, I wanna go on the farris wheel." Maka said to her best friend and weapon. Soul chuckled. "Okay come on tiny-tits." He said smirking. She blushed and puffed out her cheeks adorably._

_Soul led her to there cart and they both stepped in and the door closed. Maka sat on the oppisite side of him and Soul closed his eyes._

_"Hey Soul." Maka said to the albino. He grunted in acknowledgement._

_"Were you ever in love before?" She asked him while looking out the window._

_Soul nearly chocked on his own spit._

_"Come again?" He asked. Maka smiled softly at him. "Have you ever been in love?" She repeated _

_"Yes." Soul said simply leaning back. He watched his meister's every move._

_"With who?" She asked suspiciously. Soul didn't know if he should tell her. It was a definite fact Soul had been in love with his meister since he had met her._

_He didn't know if she loved him though. He sighed and made up his mind. "You." He said. Maka looked at him with wide eyes._

_Soul thought he would get Maka chopped but she smiled brightly. That smile was Soul's life. It was what balanced his universe. _

_Maka soon leaned in and kissed Soul on the lips. She sat next to him and smiled as she pulled away._

_"I love you too Soul!" Maka said. Soul smiled softly at her. They sat together, Soul's arm around her waste as they watched the fireworks from the farris wheel._

* * *

Soul smiled a little at the memory. He looked down and sighed heavily. Another tear rolled down his face. He closed his eyes.

* * *

_"Maka come on or we'll be late!" Soul called from the living room. He was dressed in a black tux with a red dress shirt underneath with a black tie. They were going to a dance at the DWMA and Maka was taking forever to come out._

_"I'm coming now!" She yelled back as her room door opened and closed. Soul's jaw fell when he saw his meister._

_She had on a black three layer thin strapped dress that stopped at her knees. The first layer was silky smooth black. The second layer was a thin grey cloth. The third was a see through layer and it had a black flower design on it._

_Maka had on grey heels and her long blonde hair was in tight curls._

_Maka smiled and kissed Soul on the corner of his mouth._

_"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies. And that's not cool." She said smirking. Soul closed his mouth and followed his meister outside._

_At the dance Maka went to hang out with Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty. Soul was with Black star and Kid._

_"Soul buddy! Maka looks great tonight." Black star yelled in Soul's ear. Soul pushed the blue haired monkey away from him and looked at his meister. She was laughing at something Liz said._

_She looked at him and smiled. Soul smiled back._

_"Yeah she does." He said. Kid smiled._

_"Go ask her to dance." He said. Soul didn't look at him, his eyes were still on Maka. Suddenly a guy with black hair and brown eyes came up to Maka and started talking to her. Maka laughed at something the guy said._

_"You know, I think I will." Soul said through gritted teeth._

_Soul walked over to Maka and the guy. He smiled softly at Maka and glared at the guy._

_"Maka, lets go dance." Soul said to her. Maka smiled at him. The guy soon interrupted._

_"Actually I was gonna ask Maka-Chan to dance." He said glaring at Soul._

_"I would love to Soul! Lets go!" Maka said, excitement filling her voice. She completely ignored the guy._

_Soul smirked and led his girlfriend to the dance floor._

_Maka and Soul were swaying across the room._

_Maka had her head on Soul's shoulder and he was resting his head on her head._

_"Maka, you do know I love you right?" Soul asked. Maka nodded, smiling lightly. Soul smirked as he spun her around so that her back was facing him. _

_Maka gasped and was about to protest and Maka-chop him, but stopped when a beautiful heart locket was placed on her neck. She gently touched the locket and blushed._

_She looked at Soul who was smiling at her._

_The couple danced all night long._

* * *

Soul touched the locket on Maka's neck. Another tear rolled down his cheek.

_'Please don't leave me yet Maka.'_ Soul thought.

* * *

_"Maka, we don't have to do this. I can wait." Soul said as he hovered over Maka on their bed. Maka smiled softly and shook her head._

_"I wan't to do this with you Soul." Maka said to him. Soul smiled back at her and gently kissed her lips._

_Maka kissed back and put her arms around his neck._

_Soul gently unclasped Maka's bra._

_With one more gentle kiss. Soul and Maka made love to each other._

* * *

Soul smiled at his meister. Remembering the first time they made love. He wiped a few more tears away.

_'I'm selfish Maka. I don't want you to go..'_ Soul thought.

* * *

_"Soul its all your fault!" Maka yelled as tears rolled down her cheeks. Soul rubbed his temples._

_"Maka it wasn't my fault! Why the hell are you defending him anyway? He hit you Maka!" Soul yelled back._

_"Soul it was an accident!" Maka yelled._

_"I don't care Maka! He shouldn't have hit you!" Soul yelled._

_"Ugh! forget it Soul! Goodnight!" Maka yelled as she slammed her their room door. Soul could feel tears fall down his cheeks. So not cool._

* * *

Soul frowned at the memory of his and Maka's fight. He touched her cheek lightly.

* * *

_"Lets do this Soul!" Maka yelled. She charged at the Kishin. She used Soul to block an attack._

_"Maka watch out!" Soul yelled from his scythe form. Maka jumped back and dodged a blow from the Kishin. _

_It brought down its sharp claws and Maka blocked using Soul._

_The kishin jumped and sprayed its venom all around. Maka was knocked back and Soul flew out her hand._

_"Maka!" Soul yelled._

_Maka couldn't move. Her vision was darkening as the venom clouded her system._

_The Kishin laughed evilly. He stalked towards Maka._

_Soul saw as Maka slipped unconscious. Rage filled him. Anger boiled his bones as the kishin stalked towards his lover. His girlfriend. His everything._

_Soul transformed his arm into a scythe blade and attacked the Kishin. The kishin was taken by surprise._

_The kishin dodged poorly and couldn't block the attacks._

_Soul easily cut through it. He quickly ate the Soul and hurried to Maka._

_She was still a little conscious._

_"Maka!" Soul yelled as he shook the girl._

_"S..Soul." Maka said, barely above a whisper. Soul felt tears fall down his cheeks._

_"Its gonna be okay Maka." He said as he picked her up bridal style._

_"S-soul...I love you." Maka said weekly. Soul kissed her cheek softly._

_"I love you too Maka. So much." He said. He broke into a run towards the DWMA._

_"So much."_

* * *

"I love you so much it hurts Maka." Soul said. Soul was pained to see her lying there so lifeless. He turned away and cried. He cried for Maka. The only person that could make him cry.

"I love you too Soul." Someone said. Soul turned quickly to see Maka rubbing her eyes.

She looked at Soul who was looking shocked and staring wide eyed.

Maka smiled softly at him. "Don't worry Soul. You know me. I'm to selfish. I didn't want to be taken from you yet." She said. Soul ran to her and hugged her tight. He let the tears flow freely now.

His Maka was alive in his arms.

And would be forever. He would make sure of it.

"I love you Maka." Soul said. Maka kissed him hard. She broke the kiss and put her hand on his cheek.

"I love you too Soul. So much."

**XD I hope you guys like it. I was crying when I wrote this story.**


End file.
